celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Atropa
Atropa is a fan character from the Pokemon RGP.. Atropa is the alternate character of the totally awesome user, Sabrina Background Being the child of a well to do family, though seemingly grand from an outsiders perspective was nothing but suffocating for Atropa. Resentful of the strict rules set by her parents, it was no surprise that she would take any chance possible to slip away from their garish home to go exploring. Atropa always longed for more than simply going to school, coming home, doing her chores and going to bed. She wanted to see everything there was to offer! And, as soon as she was old enough to qualify for a Pokemon League Membership she jumped at the opportunity, despite her parents insistence she wasn't allowed. Her journey didn't take her any further than the nearest Pokemon Center - Atropa, being sheltered as she was didn't realize parental consent was a must-have before she'd be allotted a trainer card and her starter Mon. Disappointed she slinked back home. Her parents had already insisted there was no chance of her being allowed to go on a Pokemon Journey, they felt she was too young and it was far too dangerous. Atropa, however was a determined child, and she knew, one way or another she'd find that buzz in life she was so desperate for. She didn't have to wait long - soon after her failed attempt at receiving a Pokemon she came across one, all on her own. Roaming the garden of her home was a Spinarak, and with a little coaxing and some food he developed a liking for Atropa, and within a few visits to her garden the two became inseparable. Unfortunately, her parents didn't approve of this newfound companion - they felt it distracted from her studies, kept her far too busy. Though, with some convincing and an awful lot of promises to keep her grades up, Atropa was allowed to keep the Spinarak, as long as she wasn't caught battling or being reckless. Despite the restrictions placed on how much time she was allowed to spend with Spinarak, Atropa was happier than she'd ever been before. Every day after school she would rush home and complete her work faster than ever before, all for those precious hours spent playing with her friend. After a time those few hours spent together between study and her chores wasn’t enough to satisfy Atropa. She wished she could spend more time with Spinarak, and perhaps even take him with her to the Trainer School to learn to battle. Her parents of course forbid her from doing such a thing, insisting it was far to dangerous for a girl like her and that she had a bright future to look forward to that should not be wasted on silly things like training Pokemon. Of course, she had no intention of listening to them. One weekend when her parents were out of town for the day, Atropa went to the garden and collected Spinarak and ran into town, looking in every park and lane-way for other kids playing with their Pokemon. Atropa wasn't experienced with making friends, and had she been she may have been wary of the people she associated herself with that day. A gang off young ruffians, renowned around town for causing the shop keepers a terrible fuss - still, they were friendly to her, and for the first time she got to experience some real fun. They ran around, causing a ruckus and when Atropa saw them pocketing candy at the Pokemart she was so immersed in the moment that she couldn't help but play along. The shop keeper didn't seen to notice, and running from the store the kids found their way to a deserted ally way and began to enjoy their treats. The shop-keeper however had noticed, and before long the local police arrived. Atropa was terrified, and so worried what her parents would do when they found out. She knew they'd take away Spinarak and probably never let her see another Pokemon again. She was right. That night they scolded her like never before, and threw Spinarak out of the gate, telling the gardener to send him to a pound if he was even seen on the grounds again. For the first time Atropa wasn't just frustrated – she was mad. Mad at her parents for keeping her so sheltered her whole life and mad that they'd send away her only friend. Didn't they realize she was just joking around and having fun today? All the other kids stole as well, it wasn’t her fault! So she quickly threw some clothes into a back-pack and left out the window, slipping past the gate. It didn't take long to find Spinarak, he was still moping about the fence, waiting for her. Within and hour of roaming the city she ran into her friends from earlier that day, and with the tiniest amount of convincing they all followed her. The logic of irrational pre-teen's wasn’t the soundest, and after a short while of walking through the woods they realized they had no idea where exactly they were going or what they’d do them they got there. Her friends however had a few ideas - they'd stolen when they had parents to boss them around, so what was stopping them from doing it now that they were their own bosses? This lead to a downward spiral for Atropa, there was no honor amongst thieves and though they were all sticking together for now all she really had was her Spinarak. For a few months they roamed about together from town to town; stealing food from Pokemarts, squatting in vacant houses when they could, and even mugging younger Pokemon trainers for whatever money and supplies they had. These other kids still had homes to go to, and as fun as their get away was the group started to wane, and eventually it was just Atropa and her Pokemon left. By now though she had no moral qualms with stealing and lying, it had become the only way to survive. For years she lived like this, running from city to city, meeting the occasional ruffian, but she didn’t trust anyone. Just herself and her Pokemon. The only "friends" she had ever had had left her a long time ago, she was alone but at least she was free to do what she pleased. As she got older, though, the petty thieving of her youth became more and more boring. Routine and simplicity were all Atropa ever wanted to escape - she wanted thrills! And as exciting as the past years living as a vagrant had been she knew there was more. By now she was an accomplished Pokemon trainer, her now evolved Spinarak had helped her out of many difficult situations. With a formidable ally by her side there was so much more she could do! Armed robbery was something she'd never done before, but after the first time she was hooked! Holding up a Pokemart, scaring the cashier to the point he feared for his life, there was nothing like it! It made her feel powerful, unstoppable. There was nothing she couldn't do as long as she had her Ariados. Hower as her pride grew her caution diminished, and soon her face was known throughout all of Kanto. She'd left several cities and towns void of anything valuable and the authorities were hot on her trail. After nearly being arrested several times she realized she'd have to leave the region. As proud as she was, she wasn't stupid, and there were plenty of goods for the taking across the Sea. Arriving in Hoenn was such a rush for Atropa – she was in a whole new world with plenty for the taking and no one to get in her way. As connected as the Regions were she knew there was no way word of her escapades would have crossed the sea, the Kanto authorities didn't even have a clue she'd left the country. Hoenn and its vast collection of ancient, valuable artifacts opened Atropa’s eyes to the world of high-end thievery. Thus far Pokemarts and houses had been a rush but now? Now the allure of ancient gems and rare fossils was too hard to pass up. Her escapades led to unparalleled hedonism, arrogance and apathy. Everything she wanted she would take – regardless of who suffered for it. As her Pokemon team grew in strength and numbers so did her notoriety within Hoenn. She'd amounted a vast horde of treasures, some she sold other she simply kept, satisfied knowing she had them and no-one else could. It wasn't to last - a lifestyle such as Atropa's couldn’t go without notice for long. She was forced to flee once again, but this time crossing the sea would be a far greater challenge. Sinnoh was far to the north and the waters were treacherous. Her Pokeballs and a few belongings carefully tucked away in a satchel, Atropa hid on the deck on a cargo vessel, not having dared to take a regular boat least security get privy to her identity. It was an uncomfortable ride but a necessary one. But Atropa never managed to reach Sinnoh. Cargo vessels weren't meant for passengers and as the turbulent waters grew more and more violent the stowaway was sent flying overboard. As she crashed into the swell it felt like rocks smashing against her body. She sank, deeper and deeper, unable to combat the strong waves. Eventually the blackness overcame her and she knew no more. It was her death that bought her into the Multiverse. Involvement Atropa arrived in the Multiverse in the Gerudo Fortress in Hyrule; believing caught by the police when her boat sank, she attempted and escape. For some strange reason though, her Pokemon refused to obey her command, instead taking on random directions. It wasn't until Atropa witnessed the Gerudo performing magic that she realized she was no longer within her own world. After her ventures within the Fortress she made her way to the Moon, making the Tower of Twilight's Wing of Nightfall her main base of operations. Powers and Capabilities First and foremost a Pokemon trainer, Atropa avoids having to do too much of her own fighting. However she is near always prepared for confrontation and always carries a knife concealed within her sleeve. When in battle her strategy involves weakening the opponent and impairing their movement before striking. All of her Pokemon's techniques afflict a negative status ailment. Followers Ariados Atropa's main Pokemon and oldest companion, he is extremely loyal to his mistress. Crobat An ally Atropa acquired later in her journeying as a thief, Crobat is extremely fast and agile - perfect for her line of work. External Links *Atropa's Hideout (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters Category:CR Originals Category:Dropped Characters